


Vinny

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Vinny deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: A robron-ified version of the scenes from the 13th of November where Liv informs Aaron Vinny has moved in with them.because emmerdale is just better when you add Robert/robron.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Vinny

**Author's Note:**

> Full story for those that don't watch emmerdale as a whole: Vinny's dad Paul is a piece of shit and a gambling addict. Vinny has been trying to help him but he kicked the shit out of him and then gambled and lost the money Mandy was going to use for their own place. Vinny found out and stole money from Aaron to replace the cash his asshole father stole. Liv found out and he confided in her about some of what's going on. She offered him a place to stay because the online gambling support group told Vinny (posing as an addict) he had to get away from his enablers. And that's how he ended up in the mill.

“We should do this more often.” Aaron said, leaning back in his seat and giving Robert a tired but loved up look. 

The second he’d gotten home from work, Robert had decided tonight was date night and had whisked Aaron away to Hotten to see a film and grab a bite to eat. 

“What? See the worst film ever made?”

“You picked it!”

“It got good reviews!” Robert protested. “God knows why because watching paint dry is more exciting…”

Aaron laughed. 

“It’s ok. I still had a good time. We needed that. Get away from the crazy and the family drama for a bit.” he leaned over the gear stick and pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. “Even if the film was terrible.”

“Next time you pick something.” Robert decided and unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked up at the house. “I think everyone’s in bed, want to make the most of a quiet house and have a glass of wine and watch something not terrible?”

“Sounds perfect.” Aaron agreed and got out of the car and followed Robert to the door. 

“We’re getting old. A glass of wine and TV instead of a night of hot and sweaty sex.” Robert lamented as he unlocked the door.

“Speak for yourself, old man.” Aaron teased. “it’s still early.” He winked “I just don’t fancy Cain catching us going at it on the sofa.”

“And just like that the mood is gone.” Robert complained. “I was perfectly happy pretending this house wasn’t bursting at the seams because your uncle and his two kids moved in with us.”

“It won’t be for much longer. I’ll talk to him about moving in next door.” Aaron promised.“He’ll want his own space. And Kyle won’t want to share with Seb and Isaac much longer.”

“Hmm…” Robert just said as he opened the door and flicked the lights on. “I’m just saying, it would be nice not to have to worry about 25 other people in our own home. It’s like living in the pub again.” he took off his jacket and walked to the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine.

“Uh… make that 26.”

“You what?”

“That.” 

Robert turned around and followed Aaron’s gaze to the sofa.

“Is that Vinny?”

“That or Seb’s suddenly changed a lot…”

“What’s he doing here?”

“How should I know? I was with you all night remember?”

“Is he asleep?”

“I think so… Should I wake him up?”

“No… let him sleep. Maybe he and Liv had a few… and he got too hammered to go home? Because he drank for the both of them?”

Aaron looked around.

“I don’t see any empty cans…”

“Whatever it is, I’m not in the mood for it.” Robert decided and grabbed a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. “I’m taking this up to bed, feel free to join me.”

The next morning, Seb thankfully slept in a little, which did wonders for Robert’s mood. Only when the three of them made their way downstairs, Vinny was still asleep on the sofa.

“Liv, what’s he still doing here?” Aaron asked his sister who was folding up the washing. “We got home last night and he was just there.”

“Well I have to put up with you and Rob. And Cain.”

“I live here.” Robert reminded her as he put Seb in his high chair.

“Look, I know you and him are close…”

“And?”

“Well if he gets that plastered that he can’t get himself home…” 

“He wasn’t!” 

“Then why is he on our couch?!” Aaron hissed.

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll get up, get dressed and get off.” Vinny said as he got up from the sofa.

“Oh it lives.” Robert said sarcastically, ignoring the glare Liv shot him.

“Your wages are on the table… you might as well have them now…” Aaron told Vinny, nodding at the envelope. “I’ll uh.. see you at the yard.” 

“Right. Yeah… and uh… sorry…”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for!” Liv insisted and threw him a towel. “Hang this in the bathroom, and just… use anything up there until you find your own stuff.”

“Own stuff?” Robert cut in, looking back and forth between the two.

“Yeah. Vinny needs a place to stay.”

“No he doesn’t, he lives up the road with Mandy!” Aaron protested.

“Yeah.. it’s not working out…” Vinny added. 

“Yeah so he’s stopping with us.” Liv told them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“He’s moving in?!”

“Well actually, he’s mov _ed_ in. I told him you two would be ok with it.”

“Are you joking? Please tell me you’re joking.” Robert said, exasperated. “This house is too full as it is! We can barely move for relatives and you’re moving your boyfriend in!”

“I’ll j-just… get out of your hair…” Vinny stammered.

“No. It’s fine. Go shower. I’ll deal with these two.” Liv insisted.

“Liv… we don’t have any more room.” Aaron said, trying to make his sister see sense. “With the baby due in Feb and Cain and the boys still living in the spare room….”

“That’s why he’s on the couch.”

“It’s fine. I’ll deal with my mum. I won’t get in your way much longer.” Vinny promised and started gathering his things.

“No. You stay. It’s my house too. I want you to stay.”

“I don’t want to cause any trouble…”

“Don’t worry mate, Liv can do that all on her own.” Robert sighed as Liv rolled her eyes at him. “I’m going to get dressed and then we’ll go for breakfast in the café.” He said turning to Aaron. 

Seb had watched the whole exchange with growing concern and curiosity.

“Daddy mad?”

“No mate, it’s all ok.” Robert said, bending down to kiss the top of Seb’s head. “Auntie Liv just thinks she doesn’t have to talk to daddy Aaron and me when she wants Vinny to come for a sleepover. But that’s ok, we’ll just leave them to it and go have breakfast at the cafe. With Bob or uncle Jimmy.”

“Yeah we can have pancakes. And maybe even choccy milk. Just this once.” Aaron added and the little boy’s eyes lit up.

“We better have the pancakes though, Seb.“ Robert started, grinning at Aaron over the top of their son’s head. “Daddy Aaron will get fat if he eats them all. He’ll get so big, he won’t fit through the door anymore.” he teased and grabbed Seb’s hands, moving them apart as far as he could. “He’ll get soooo big, as big as the moon!” 

“And still won’t be as big as daddy Robert’s head.”

They played with Seb for a bit, teasing each other and making the boy laugh. 

Neither of them noticed the look of pain and longing on Vinny’s face as he watched them and wished he and his father had a bond like theirs.


End file.
